


Cure For Boredom

by edeniveska



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, top yamaguchi tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeniveska/pseuds/edeniveska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi just wants to study in peace, but Tsukishima has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure For Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> cred @2kishima for giving me this prompt/idea!!

 

 

Yamaguchi usually prided himself on his determination and concentration, the way that he could stay focused on one particular thing for extended periods of time and rarely became distracted by anything; and yet he had to say, this was really testing his limits. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to attempt to get some serious studying done at your boyfriend's house on a day in which he was being _particularly_  needy, but he hadn't even considered that Tsukishima could ever take it to this extent before. How wrong he was.

Sprawled out on top of his own bed, Tsukishima heaved an overly dramatic sigh, punctuating it by flopping his arms down causing the springs of the mattress to creak noisily.  He glanced over to gauge Yamaguchi's reaction, which was only silence and the sound of a pen against paper. Mercifully, he fell silent for about a minute or so, and Yamaguchi even began to wonder if he'd actually be able to get anything done today, before he sat up abruptly and threw his head back in frustration at the lack of attention.

"Are you nearly done? Yamaguchi? I'm so bored, seriously just finish off already"

 This was probably the fifth time he'd asked, not that he was counting, because he was definitely 100% attentive towards the textbook in front of him and  _not_ at his practically pouting boyfriend beside him. It was hard enough to gather the motivation to study in the first place, but with Tsukishima being his irritatingly distracting self right next to him it becomes an altogether impossible task to handle. How was he expected to pay attention when he was right there, all mussed up blonde hair and pleading azure eyes that he struggled deeply not to succumb to. 

"I can't, Tsukki, you know i have to study for the exam that's coming up. Just wait, i'll be done soon i promise."

It was a struggle to keep his voice steady when Tsukishima had since moved from his previous position and now had his chin placed on the curve of Yamaguchi's shoulder, his hair slightly tickling the skin of his neck. 

"It looks so boring though, why don't you just carry on some other time? You know... I've got something way more fun we could do instead"

He didn't even bother to consider if Tsukishima had meant what he said in an innocent manner, considering the fact that he had punctuated his words by brushing his lips over the side of Yamaguchi's neck. They had barely even ghosted over the skin, and yet he felt a shiver run up his spine at the contact, a familiar blistering heat spreading over his cheeks and out towards the tips of his ears. He hadn't even had a chance to calm down or possibly cover up his face before Tsukishima had already noticed it, a smug chuckle escaping his lips which only served as a further irritation.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then? Or do you need some more convincing?"

The tone of his voice had definitely dropped a few octaves lower, suddenly seductive and hushed, and it was really beginning to mess with the remaining shreds of willpower Yamaguchi had left. His lips were hardly grazing his collarbones now, never actually placing themselves on the skin, they were light and teasing in a way which made his head swim. Pretty much frozen rigid in place, Yamaguchi finds himself battling the urge to release the breath he's holding in, unsure of whether or not he could trust himself not to let out some sort of humiliating sound. 

There is literally only a singular minuscule piece left of his self control, and so when Tsukishima's ever persistent lips finally pressed down on his skin, taking the soft flesh in between his teeth, he feels it completely dissolve into nothingness. Clearly, he wasn't going to be getting anything except Tsukishima done today. 

Before he starts to lose his nerve, he places his hands at either side of Tsukishima's face and pulls him in, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The startled sound that leaves the taller boy's lips amuses him to no end; the rate at which he could go from being the positive definition of seduction to a whimpering mess in his arms was astounding. Soon enough though, he melts into the kiss, tongue darting out into Yamaguchi's mouth as their lips collided in a flurry of exasperation. Deciding to repay the favor, Yamaguchi dips his head into the crook of the taller boy's neck, mouth starting to work fervently at patches of milky skin which soon became deep shades of lavender and mauve beneath his surprisingly skilled lips. 

"Ugh it's going to be so hard to cover those up Yamaguchi, what the hell"

His anger would have probably been a little more convincing if he didn't have to pause in between to let out a breathy groan, and Yamaguchi didn't even try to suppress the self satisfied smirk on his face as he ignored his complaints, biting lightly at the bruises he had left which provoked yet another moan. 

"Hm? I thought this was what you wanted, Tsukki? Should i stop?"

The tone of his voice was purposefully light and teasing, he was enjoying every second of this role reversal, loving how it was Tsukishima's face which promptly became a shade of scarlet at his words. 

"No, i don't want you to stop"

Those words were all it took for Yamaguchi to press their lips back together, the two of them meshing together, becoming one. 

* * *

 

Later on; when they are all but exhausted and sprawled out on Tsukishima's bed with the sheets a rumpled mess, he sighs to himself. The two of them are still crimson and breathlessly panting from the aftershocks of orgasms, their sweaty limbs entangled and throats hoarse from gasping the other's name. He supposes he really should be regretting cutting his studying session short, he'll certainly be feeling regretful when it's time for the exam, but for now he can't even bring himself to care. When they have managed to calm themselves down slightly, Tsukishima presses a kiss to the tip of Yamaguchi's freckles nose, chest tightening at the way his face scrunched up cutely afterwards.  

"Sorry for distracting you, Yama"

Their eyes meet as they lie facing one another, and Tsukki doesn't exactly look as though he's sorry, not with that sleepy smile gracing his features, but he shakes his head anyway.

"Doesn't matter, this was way more fun than studying"

Tsukki's grin only widens as he moves in closer, his blonde hair against Yamaguchi's chest, lulled by the slow thumping of his heartbeat. 

"You're really easily distracted, you know" he murmurs against his skin.

His arms wind themselves around Tsukishima's back, holding him tightly in place, messy curls tickling against his chin. He doesn't bother to tell Tsukishima about how he was actually an extremely focused individual or about how it was usually practically impossible to divert his attention when he was working, because it seems as though he may have been wrong about all of the above. Apparently he didn't have the levels of concentration he had thought he did, considering the fact that it only took the lightest graze of Tsukishima's lips against his neck to completely break his will down. 

 _Fuck_ , he thinks to himself, _im in deep._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super quick drabble i wanted to do in between working on another fic!! aah


End file.
